1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mother/daughter board two piece connector and in particular to a connector which can be mated in the normal direct manner or by sliding in from one end with substantially no insertion force in either case.
2. The Prior Art
These are generally two groups of connection systems used for effecting interconnect between a mother board and a daughter board. One type would be a straight edge board connector such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,381 or 3,533,045. This would be a generally referred to as a one piece connector since there is nothing added to the daughter board which is required to effect the interconnection. The second type of interconnection system would be a two piece connection system such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,444. In a two piece system there is a component of the connector secured to each of the circuit boards which are to be interconnected. The present connector system refers to the latter type and constitutes an improvement over the known prior art devices.